


Saturday Nights and Sunday Mornings

by shortgayinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Domestic, Falsettos - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, his dads love him, jason loves his dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortgayinsomniac/pseuds/shortgayinsomniac
Summary: i love jason's relationship with everyone more than i love myself





	Saturday Nights and Sunday Mornings

Saturday nights were the worst. 

 

Marvin would be at work and Jason stressed about his mother picking him up the next day. Whizzer would be there to comfort him as he rambled about how he hated that his parents would argue over his bar mitzvah. Whizzer knew planning a bar mitzvah was no bike ride, but he'd never seen two people argue so much over a celebration. Then again, this was Marvin and his Ex-Wife who he knocked up only to run off on nine years later. Sometimes Whizzer felt guilty about it all. He was the one who caused that to happen. 

 

That was something Whizzer used to never feel. Guilt. He used to despise Trina, although he didn't really have a good reason to. But after those two painfully long years of being apart, Whizzer and Trina seemed to be better now. Sure, they still bickered sometimes, but not as much as they used to. Mendel was honestly lucky to have Trina, they seemed perfect together. 

 

Mendel was still a psychiatrist. Marvin didn't see him much though, except on the jewish holidays. Whizzer liked Mendel, he was nice. Mendel was the kind of guy who you'd go to for advice, but he'd instead talk about his family and how much he loves them. Maybe he wasn't the best guy to ask for advice. 

 

On this Saturday, Jason was venting to his almost-stepdad about his parents and their constant arguing over the bar mitzvah. But Whizzer wasn't exactly tuned in today. 

 

Whizzer was thinking about it more, and realising that Jason was probably so upset about this because he had been through it his whole life. Jason had told Whizzer about his parents fighting over every little thing they could think of, and sometimes Jason would even hear them actually  _screaming_ at each other if it was a big thing. He told Whizzer that it made him feel nervous, and that made Whizzer feel sick to his stomach. No child should feel scared in their own home. He remembers hugging Jason for hours after it, telling him that he'd be okay and everything would be alright. 

 

After another minute or so, he snapped back into reality and noticed Jason had fell asleep on his shoulder. Whizzer smiled softly, laying him down and putting the blanket over him. He kissed his forehead and said goodnight to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday mornings were the best. 

 

Whizzer and Marvin almost always woke up at eight in the morning. They'd cuddle for a while before getting up and making breakfast and coffee. Jason would wake up an hour after them, greeting them bright eyes and a happy face. They usually went out on Sunday morning, usually to the small cafe that was about a ten minute walk from Marvin and Whizzer's house. Jason loved it, he was with two of his favourite people, and there was usually pretty girls his age there. He'd befriended a few of them, much to Marvin and Whizzer's surprise. But they were glad their son was making friends. 

 

Jason had never been the best at making friends. Not with boys, anyway. They'd think he was a nerd, or that he was a weirdo who played chess by himself in the corner. Girls seemed to love him though, finding his intelligence cute and his chess matches against himself funny, in a good way. At first, Trina was worried that Jason was the 'Gay Best Friend' (Which Whizzer found extremely offensive at first), but Jason reassured her that he was straighter than a ruler, and that guys didn't want to hang out with him. 

 

On this Sunday, everything started out as usual. Marvin and Whizzer woke up at eight in the morning, the sun pouring in through the curtains. They cuddled for ten minutes, before they felt another figure wriggling up in between them, and then seeing a tuft of brown, curly hair poking out from under the blanket. They chuckled and pulled Jason up closer, asking him why he was in their bed. 

 

Jason told them that he didn't feel like going to the cafe that morning, and that he just wanted to stay here and talk to them. Marvin and Whizzer agreed, hugging their son and idly chatting with him. 

 

Little did they know that that would be the last time they'd ever do anything like that again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you revive a revival of a musical  
> also! I did this on my phone, so im sorry if it seems short on a computer :')


End file.
